


Шапка Санты (Santa Hat)

by Sevima



Series: Двенадцать дней Рождества (The Twelve Days of Christmas) [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M, snarry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3058919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevima/pseuds/Sevima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ношение шапки Санта-Клауса не гарантирует праздничного настроения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шапка Санты (Santa Hat)

**Author's Note:**

  
Гарри сделал шаг в класс Северуса и застыл на месте. Он задавил поднимающуюся из груди волну одновременно удушья и смеха, не веря своим глазам. Добравшись до стола в пару шагов, он заметил, что Северус смотрит на него с некоторой опаской.  
  
\- Работаешь, - произнес Поттер, складывая руки на груди.

 

  
Снейп прищурился.  
  
\- Как видишь.  
  
До Гарри вдруг дошло, что он первый, кто скажет ему это:  
  
\- На тебе шапка Санта Клауса, - когда же Северус лишь выгнул бровь в ответ, Поттер уточнил: - Мне интересно, почему? Рождество было три дня назад.  
  
\- Да, было, - согласился Снейп. - Ты уже убрал елку?  
  
Поджав губы, Гарри понял, что совершил тактическую ошибку.  
  
\- Нет. Ты же знаешь, что мы делаем это только после Нового года.  
  
\- Поэтому я утверждаю, что шапка Санта Клауса является таким же элементом праздника, как и ель. Опорой всего, хоть и лишь на несколько дней, - произнес Снейп и поднял перо, возвращаясь к поверке работ, лежащих перед ним. - Мерзкие слухи, утверждающие, что у меня напрочь отсутствует чувство юмора, становятся все громче год от года. Весьма несправедливо, - закончив проверку, он облизал кончик пальца и подцепил им пергамент, чтобы перейти к следующему.  
  
\- Конечно же, есть, - подтвердил Гарри. - Я знаю, что у тебя есть чувство юмора. Кто-то думает иначе? - спросил он, но потом сам же и медленно продолжил: - Твои студенты...  
  
\- Именно, - кивнул Северус.  
  
\- Но... все студенты же разъехались по домам. Сколько... Лишь восемь из них осталось? Так что никто, кроме них, никогда не увидит... - он внезапно остановился, почувствовав подвох.  
  
\- Именно, - повторил Снейп. - И это дело полностью _моих_ рук, так ведь?  
  
\- Да, - ответил Гарри с сарказмом в голосе, - и когда те, кто остался в замке, расскажут остальным, когда они вернутся, об увиденном, это будет... Как бы ты это назвал, Северус?  
  
Опустив перо на стол, Северус подался чуть вперед, опершись на локти, и пожал плечами.  
  
\- Мерзкий слух.  
  
\- Какая же ты задница, - широко улыбнувшись, Гарри покачал головой.  
  
\- Зато праздничная, - ответной улыбке Северуса позавидовал бы сам Гринч.


End file.
